The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, sex toys are well known in the prior art. For example, there are many known dildos which function to stimulate the erogenous zones of the human body. These devices are typically used to recreate the act of sex, and require a user to repeatedly insert and remove the device within a body orifice such as the vagina and/or anus, for example.
Additionally, there are many other known stimulation devices which incorporate secondary features such as vibrating elements, heating elements, and/or shape manipulating elements, for example. Although these devices are useful for clitoral stimulation, they still rely on the movement of the device, and do little to stimulate the female G-spot which is located two to three inches up the anterior vaginal wall between the vaginal opening and the urethra.
In this regard, it has been discovered that a prolonged and constant pressure applied to the female G-spot typically results in vaginal orgasm. However, most females cannot easily access their G-spot with conventional dildos, owing to the relatively small shape of these devices, which lack an elongated handle. As such, many women are only able to experience stimulation of their G-spot when engaged in sexual activities with a partner. Unfortunately, during such activities, there is still the above described in-and-out movement which alternately stimulates and ignores this region.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a female sexual stimulation device that can be utilized alone, or with a partner, to apply targeted and constant pressure to the female G-spot, and that does not suffer from the drawbacks described above.